Is it Loathing or Love?
by ziggy44
Summary: Updated! CH10! When passions run wild, see what happens when differences are put away and they go with their feelings. HGDM Please R and R
1. Lusty Library

I'm debating weather or not to continue, you be the judge. R/R and Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat in the dark quiet corner of the library reading a big leather bound book when she glanced over and saw the Slytherin

asshole, Draco Malfoy. He approached her. She stared down at her book pretending that she didn't realize he was right in front of her.

"Got you nose caught in another book I see." Hermione closed her book and stood. She gazed straight into his cold blue eyes and said,

"Piss off Malfoy." He smiled and pushed her against a book shelf. "Oh really," He said in a low tone. "You'd learn good not to talk to me

that way. She rolled her eyes and tried to push him away but he quickly caught her wrists and pinned her with force to the bookcase.

Hermione grunted. "Let me alone!" She wiggled. "I swear Malfoy, I'll scream!" She warned him. He wouldn't budge. She gathered air in

her lungs and was just about to scream when he kissed her. She lost all the air right then and there. He wiggled his tongue between her

lips and entered her mouth. She told herself to fight, but she lacked all strength. His grip loosened as she lifted her leg and wrapped it

around his waist. Draco let her hands go, free to roam. His hands started to undo her buttons on her blouse. Her hands wrapped around

his neck as he began to kiss her chest. One hand quickly unhooked her bra; the other lifted her skirt to her waist. She caught on and

undid his belt and the button and the zipper. Draco lifted her body so she could wrap both her legs around his waist. He kissed her chest

as he entered her body, she was so tight and he needed to feel her deeper. He kissed her and she was gasping for breath, the heat

between them was unbearable. Then suddenly……..

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue or leave you hanging? Let me know, I expect comments though! 


	2. Potions Passions

Okay I really wasn't planning on continuing this fic, but I thought of something and due to popular demand I just couldn't resist. R and R please!

* * *

…. "HERMIONE!" The book in her hands was taken and slammed against the table. Hermione looked at Ron who was standing right in

front of her. She shook herself free and thought, 'My day dreams about him are getting worse.' Ron smiled and said, "Good book I

guess." Hermione, who was a little up set with him, said "Yeah, I just want to go to bed now Ron." With that she got up and hustled

toward the Gryffindor common room. She looked back as she was speeding along to see if Ron was following her, he wasn't, but before

she could turn around she ran into something. "WATCH IT MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy insulted her while picking himself up from the

ground. Hermione, who also fell, sat on the ground in silence looking up into those cold blue eyes. "Aren't you going to insult me? Call

me a 'preppy bastard' or a 'snobbish prat'?" Hermione still didn't move, she was slowly drifting when she snapped back to reality. "Oh

come on get up." He said offering her a hand. Hermione looked at it and slowly reached for it. "Come on I haven't got all day." He said

looking around for people, just incase he was seen. She held on as he pulled and got her to her feet. She felt her face getting hot as she

leaned near him stabilizing herself. She could smell him from here, he smelled sweet and tasty. "Thank you." She finally said looking at

him. "Yeah, well don't mention it. Ever!" Hermione nodded as he walked off his cloak swaying behind him as he rounded the corner.

Hermione got to her room and flopped on to her bed. She thought about him touching her, and kissing her. She changed into pajamas

and got back into bed closing the curtain and she drifted off into sleep.

Potions class was hard today. She just couldn't understand what was going on. Snape wasn't helping her; he always assumed she knew it

all. She sat at her table alone, and put vials upon vials into her cauldron but could not get it to turn silver with the scent of coffee. "Need

some help?" A voice right by her ear said. "YES!" Hermione said slamming the book on the table. Draco, who already finished his potion

perfectly, sat beside her. "No, your making it way to complicated. You see here you put about 6 different substances. But the book

never tells you that you can use just two." Hermione looked in the book, it actually failed her. Her books were the source of her vast

knowledge, and it failed her. "All you have to do is talk this," He pointed to the yellow vial, "and this." He grabbed the purple vial and the

yellow one and poured them both in to her caldron, immediately it turned silver and it smelled like freshly made coffee! "Thank you!" She

wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He patted her back and said, "Just look for some short cuts next time. There are

substances in those vials that are already mixes of the ones on the lists." Hermione kissed his cheek, and then his lips. Draco pushed her

and looked around, the room was now empty. He pushed every thing that was on the desk to the floor. Hermione looked at him as he

leaned in and kissed her hard, she put her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the desk. Draco's hand went under her blouse and

felt her breast. He played with her nipple with his fingers. The kiss deepened and his other hand slid up her thigh. He reached her panties

and pulled them off. He spread her legs and entered her using his fingers. Hermione moaned as his motion quickened in pace. He stopped

just before she really got into it. Hermione unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper and pulled them down with his boxers. She got to

her knees and sucked on his penis. She licked the tip of it and down the shaft and then let it in her mouth. She sucked and moved with his

pumping, he moaned and as this continued he pulled Hermione back up to him. They kissed again, tongues entwining. He sat her on the

desk again and spread her legs. She felt his erection on her inner thigh it moved closer and closer. He thrust into her and drove in and out

of her. They both were moaning louder and louder, she was almost there she could feel the pressure like she was going to explode,

" DRACO!" She screamed as he woke herself up. "Wow, good dream?" Ginny asked from across the room. "You've been moaning for

hours." She said. Hermione felt so embarrassed. Even though it was dark she knew she was bright red. "Good night Ginny." Hermione

said and rolled over tried to fall back asleep.


	3. RubaDub Sex in the Tub

The next morning Hermione awoke promptly at five. She stretched her arms to the ceiling while she sat up in the bed. Everyone else was still asleep. She got out of bed

and felt the cold floor at her feet. She went to her dresser and pulled out a black skirt and a white short sleeve shirt and white socks. She reached for her robe and

swung it over her arm. Hermione yawned walking down the hallway to the prefect bathroom. She looked at the painting and said, "Jolly Rogers" It swung open and she

walked inside. She saw that there was a robe sitting on the counter. She observed for any other signs of people. "Is anyone here?" She called out. No answer. Some one

must have forgotten it. Without much to fear she took off her pajamas and underwear and pulled on her robe. She sat at the edge of the tub and turned on the taps.

She looked at the various bottles of bubble bath that sat there. She smelled on and it smelled heavily of vanilla, she poured two drops in to the huge tub that was almost

full now and it immediately filled the tub with thousands of bubbles. Hermione slipped off her robe and jumped in to the pool like tub. Her head was above water, the

alluring smell or vanilla inhabited her nostrils. She was swimming around when she heard the door open. She swam to the wall where she was protected. She peaked her

head over the edge and saw him. Of course Draco was an early bird too. He looked at the tub as Hermione ducked. "Hello? Is there anybody in there?" Draco called out.

No one responded to him. He mumbled to himself, "I told that elf to make it smell like berries, not vanilla. You just can't get good help these days." Hermione swam under

the bubbles to the back of the tub. Her plan was simple, wait till he got in and then get out when he is under the water.

Hidden by bubbles she looked at him. Draco took off his shirt. Hermione held back a moan when he reached for his belt buckle. He put his belt on the counter and

unbuttoned the waist button on his pants. She watched him undo the zipper and slide his pants down his thighs and calves and on the floor. He was wearing black silk

boxers. Hermione felt her nipples getting hard by looking at the bulge that he so clearly had. Draco turned and faced her unknowingly and pulled down his boxers. Draco

slipped in to the tube like a knife into butter. Swimming just past Hermione he didn't even see her because of the massive amounts of bubbles. Hermione wanted to grab

him and just feel his body, but she stopped herself. Draco continued doing laps back and forth, Hermione always dodging him. She waited for her moment to get out his

head was underwater. She sprang out of the tub and dashed for her robe but Draco shouted, "Hermione!" She had no time to cover herself so she jumped back into the

water before he could truly see her. "I knew you were here." Hermione didn't know what to say. He swam to her and cornered her. "I've been watching you for a long

time mudblood, and I must say for someone that is what you are, you're pretty damn sexy." Hermione felt uncomfortable. "Let me get out of this tub Draco." She

couldn't though, he was getting closer. She couldn't move as he pushed her hands on the sides of the tub. He got close to her body, Hermione felt his penis on her thigh

and she moaned, this made Draco smile. She was helpless, she knew what she wanted but didn't really want, or did she?

* * *

What do yall think?

Let me know before I continue.


	4. RubaDub Sex in the Tub pt2

* * *

Hermione truly did want him, she knew it and he knew it. "I swear get away from me Draco." She pleaded with him. He smiled as he let

go of her left hand to let his right touch her. "What will you do to me?" he asked while teasing her side under the water. "I.. I will." She

didn't know, her thoughts of what to do faded as he grasped her breast. "What was that?" He asked again. "Ugh." Was all she could get

out as he squeezed her nipple. Yet he didn't kiss her he was just fucking with her mind. His hand moved lower to her navel and to her

lower stomach. Rubbing his fingers over her vagina slowly, Hermione moaned and grabbed the hand he held her down with. Draco

smiled knowing that he had her. It was his move, and Hermione was in check. Hermione looked at those cold blue eyes that gazed back

driven with passion. Draco moved his hand to her rear then pushed closer to her so his body was against hers. Hermione couldn't stand

it anymore, she closed her eyes and lunged her lips for his, they were welcoming to her. Draco held her head and kissed her fervently.

Her hand was free the only thing that she could think of to do was to grab his shoulder. The kiss deepened when Draco let his tongue

slide between his teeth and asked entrance into Hermione mouth. She gladly excepted and messaged his tongue with hers. Draco's hand

that was holding Hermione's head moved to her bosom. With good seize on it he messaged her nipple with his thumb. She had the urge

to scream Draco's name as she felt him getting harder between her legs. He moved his kiss to her cheek, down to her neck, leading to

her chest, and ending at her very erect nipple. He sucked on softly. Draco let his tongue wiggle around it and then he sucked it again.

Hermione never experienced something like this ever before. She felt herself loosing control and wanting him more than anything in the

world. Hermione started panting like she couldn't get air. Draco lifted her so she was sitting on the edge of the tub. He kissed her knee

and moved into her thigh and to her vagina. He let this tongue loose on her clit licking around it then inside her. Hermione felt his hair as

he was between her legs, she felt like igniting but Draco stopped and kissed his way back to her mouth while pulling her back in the

water. Draco licked her lower lip and continued to kiss her. Hermione who was unsure what to do at this point did the only thing that she

wanted to, she reached down to his erection and began running her fingers on it. Draco moaned in her mouth when she began moving

her hand up and down the shaft. Hermione now needed him; she could feel vibrations between her legs. Draco took his mouth off

Hermione's to moan as she quickened the pace. "I want you Draco. Make love to me." She whispered into Draco's ear as she stopped

her hand's movement. "Are you sure you can handle it?" Draco asked her, "I mean you are a virgin right?" Hermione considered this a

challenge. "So what if I am?" Draco looked at her and knew she could take it, she was tough. He felt his erection and placed it at her

soft untouched opening. Draco slowly teased her by rubbing her opening with the head of his penis. After her whimpered he pushed

inside her with one quick motion. Hermione gasped with pleasure. It hurt, but felt so good, like shooting up heroin the prick hurt and is

enough to make you bleed, but the high makes you coming back for more. Draco proceeded with his powerful incisions inside

Hermione. He felt her fidgeting her body, he knew it was her first time and he loved it. He held her down so she didn't squirm as he

pleasured her. Hermione felt swarmed with warm tingling sensations. Draco was skilled with holding his apex until Hermione was equal

to his pleasure. The feeling was sensational for Hermione, she knew it, they had climaxed together. They rolled onto the carpet of the

bathroom and panted and held each other. Hermione placed her head on Draco's rapidly moving chest. He lightly ran his fingers through

her soaked hair. Once Hermione caught her breath she whispered softly to him, "What is going to happen now?"

* * *

So for those of you looking for a plot advance, here it comes.


	5. Anger

Here's the next chapter, finally. It took me a while to think of where I wanted to go. Now I have direction!

* * *

Hermione sat in class anxiously. She could not concentrate. All she could do is let her mind slip back into that tub with Draco. His hair between her finger tips, his hands on her

hips, thoughts revolved on him alone. "50 points from Gryffindor." yelled Professor Snape. "If you fail to pay attention in my class again, Granger, it will be detention for a week."

Hermione nodded and began to take feverous notes. "Keep it together old girl" she whispered to herself. She was never gladder for a Potions class to be over with. As she

walked through the halls she noticed how empty they were. "Peculiar." She said to herself. She continued to walk to the Great Hall for dinner. When she arrived still deep in

thought, she saw a huge crowd near the great table. "What's going on?" She asked a first year Ravenclaw boy that was passing by. "It's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts

teacher!" He scurried away. Hermione had to meet this new teacher, if he was anything like the past ones it should make for an interesting year. She walked closer and saw more

girls than guys, the teacher was a man. He was about 6"4'. His hair was dark brown almost black, and parted to the left side. It looked very cliché 50's American. He had black thin-

rimmed glasses. They hid behind them sweeter than chocolate brown eyes. He was slender but very healthy looking and above all extremely sexy! Hermione analyzed him up

and down. She listened in on some of the conversations with him. "So Professor is it true that you were an Auror?" He smiled, "Yes, I served with some of the greats. But ever

since I got hurt I decided to teach, and what better place than Hogwarts. I hope to see you all in class tomorrow, now excuse me I need my rest." He looked directly at Hermione

and winked at her. She thought to herself about him, and then put it out of her mind. Why think about a Professor, when she has Draco to think about. She didn't see Draco in the

Hall though.

Next morning Hermione decided to go to class early. Up until today her first class period was free, but now she had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Strictly to make a good

impression she went early. She walked through empty halls to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Psst." She heard behind her. "Who's there?" She looked and saw no

one. With another look in the shadows was the blonde Slytherin boy. "Come here." He commanded. Hermione walked to him slowly until he pulled her into the shadows. He threw

her against the stone wall. Hermione had no air in her lungs when he plunged his mouth onto hers. He was sucking one her lips and he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione's mind was spinning, 'Is this real?' she asked herself as Draco spun her so he was behind her. He breathed heavily into her ear as his left hand lifted her skirt and

rubbed her pussy. Hermione wanted him again. She wanted to turn to him but he kept her so he was behind her. Hermione was getting wet. He stopped and turned her around to

face him. "I liked it better when you put up a fight." With that he walked away. Hermione felt so dirty and used. Tears rolled down her face as she fell to the ground. Why would that

bastard use her like that? She knew what she was getting into the whole time, didn't she? Perfect Hermione and her stupid notion that Slytherin's playboy would all the sudden be

faithful to her and her alone. "Why are you crying?" Hermione shuddered. It was the new professor. "Please, don't ask." She said trying to regain composure. "I'd like to help. Here

come into the classroom at least to sit down." He helped her up and walked with her to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

**I have more chapters, but I'm holding them** **ransom for more reviews!**


	6. Professor Kluge

Okay because I left you guys wondering a lot, I decided to finish this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

They entered in the class room and Hermione sat on the teacher's desk. "I know it sounds funny, but I don't even know your name." Hermione said after using a few tissues.

"Technically I'm Professor John Kluge, but a lot of people call me Squeak." Hermione laughed. "Squeak?" He took a seat on the nearest desk and said, "Yeah, I studied for a long

time in America. While I was there I saw several motion pictures, on of which was called Baseketball. In the movie there was a character called Squeak, so my friends started to

call me Squeak and now I am stuck with it. Now that I think about it, I hate that nickname." Hermione laughed. "Well it's good to see your smile. So what's your name?" Hermione

cleared her thought, and said, "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house." He looked at her in shock. He stood and looked at her. "I've heard of you! One of my good friends,

Remus, he told me about you! He said that you were a remarkable student, such a clever witch." They shared a smile. Hermione asked him, "So you were injured as an Auror?" He

nodded, "Yeah, my knee has no cartilage. It made it hard to operate as an Auror, so I quit. After that I traveled. America, Africa, China, Italy and Germany, I saw them all. I made

some money doing random things. I played guitar in Central Park. I sold some of my paintings in Guam. I even modeled in France for a short period of time. One day when I was

in Germany I got this letter from Dumbledore that said he needed a new teacher, so I figured why not." Hermione was fascinated. "Wow, I've barely been out of England." She said.

"So do you have any family or anything?" Hermione inquired. "Well, I did. We lived in Virginia, my wife Holly and my daughter Erica. She was about six when I had to leave to go to

Norway. I wish that I didn't go everyday, because not an hour past when Voldemort's Death Eaters got to them." Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry." He nodded, "It was a long time ago

though. I loved them very much, but even that doesn't bring them back. But I still have a life a head of me, I mean I'm only 27." Hermione smiled at him. "Love is a very important

thing in life." He nodded. "So what's you're story?" Hermione thought of how to summarize. "I was born here in England. Both of my parents are muggles. I got a letter from

Hogwarts when I was eleven, and my parents were happy for me. I met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and we became friends. I've always had high grades. Lately I've been

distracted, but I have decided to get over it, and get back on track." He smiled. "Distracted how?" he asked curiously. Hermione shook her head, "I just have my mind on other

things." She said while shortly glancing at his package, then away. " Um.. thank you for the tissues." Hermione said as he sat down next to her and looked at her brown eyes,

"You're very welcome." Hermione thought to herself how attractive he is. "You know Remus never told me that you were such a beauty." Hermione blushed. She thought to herself,

'Well Professor Lupin was older than you.' She smiled at him. Hermione got caught in his gaze. His left hand raised and touched her cheek softly then he stroked her jaw line to

hold her chin and pull her closer. Hermione took a deep breath as his lips were fast approaching. Abruptly the door opened. He pulled away from Hermione quickly. "So you're

friends with Harry Potter eh?" He said standing up and walking near a bookshelf. "Yes, we've been friends for a few years now." She said going on as students began to come in

the room. She went and sat at the front middle desk and waited for class to begin. Harry walked in and started to talk to Hermione, "Hey so I was thinking about a new Quidditch

move and…." He stopped when he looked at her tear reddened eyes. "What's wrong?" Hermione shook her head and said, "Nothing." He sat next to her, "So did you talk to this

new Professor?" He asked changing the subject. "A little." She said taking out a notebook. The full class arrived and class began. "Hello class! I am you new Defense Against the

Dark Arts Professor. You may call me Professor Kluge." Hermione paid attention to every motion that his body made. He told stories about Transylvanian Vampires. The class

ended and Hermione was the last to leave. She said to Professor Kluge, "I'll see you around." He smiled and said, "You bet." She walked out of the room and she felt dizzy from

the kind of day that she has had. The rest of the day she was consumed with new thoughts and fantasies.

* * *

I will not update with out at least 10 reviews on this chapter!


	7. Solo 4 play

Okay I did indeed update after 10 reviews but, because one of you cheated just for another chapter I left this one short. Ha ha!

* * *

After that what happened with Draco and Professor Kluge two weeks passed without a single word from either one. But still Hermione thought of both frequently.

Hermione sat on her bed reading a book on advanced spells that she found form inside her trunk. She was reading the book but not really focused on it. All she could think about

was Professor Kluge. Her mind drifted further.

"Hermione" She heard him walk into the room. She saw Professor Kluge enter and close the door behind him. With a flick of his wand a silence spell was put on the entire

room. One more flick and soft sexy music was playing.

"Professor, why are you here?" She asked at this point he was already standing so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. "I need you." He swooped her up

and threw her on to the bed. He ripped off her clothes and threw them to the ground. He furiously began to kiss her. Hermione was excited and was touching his chest and she

grabbed for his penis through his pants. He smiled. "Oh Professor!" She exclaimed as he took of his clothes in front of her. His erection slid inside her with a quick thrust. Slowly

filling her, then faster. The whole bed began to rock as his manhood pushed his way further and further into Hermione she began to moan louder until he stopped and looked at

her his mouth said, "You must be having fun." In Ginny's voice. Hermione looked around, she was in her bed with the curtain around it closed and her hand in her panties. "Gosh

Ginny can't a girl get some privacy!" Ginny said, "I would have left you alone it's just that you skipped lunch and a letter came for you." Hermione cleaned up quickly and said,

"Well leave it on the night stand and piss off." As soon as she heard the door close Hermione grabbed for the letter. There was no name on. She tore it open and read it.

Meet my by the west side of the lake, near the Quidditch field, at midnight tonight.

J.K. (Squeak)

Hermione screamed and jumped up and down in joy. As soon as she composed herself she said, "I've got to get ready!"

* * *

To be fair, I'm only asking for 6 comments this time. Because I cheated you bad and the rest is already written. 


	8. Secret Meeting

The long awaited, CHAPTER 8! I hope it's worth the wait because I have so much more coming.

**I CHANGED IT!!!! More details!**

* * *

Ch. 8 : The Secret Meeting

Hermione rushed out the door and headed toward their rendezvous spot. The night was clear so you could see millions of stars looking out over the lake. The scene was perfect.

She changed into a dark green silk dress with that matched the grass in the moonlight. She felt her heart pounding against her chest as she saw in the distance a shadowy figure.

He stood looking out to the lake while finishing off his cigarette and flicking it into the water. "Good evening." He said as he turned to her. John Kluge stood before her dressed in

fitting black pants and a buttoned down black shirt. "Thanks for meeting me this way." Hermione stood close to him, but did not know what to do or expect at this point. "What did

you want to meet me for anyways." She said looking into his eyes, which were piercing her. She shivered. It might have been the excitement, or the cold autumn weather. John

took her by the hand and said, "I feel something with you, I know you feel it too." Hermione felt flushed, but nodded, surprising her. "I see your genius, and your beauty.

Hermione, I need you." The words seemed alien to her ears. Immediately she thought of Draco and her in the bathroom. Her needing him got her into trouble. She pushed it out

of her mind. 'Focus on the present.' She told herself. John's right hand stroked her cheek and pulled her face to his. His lips pressed softly against hers. Her legs felt like they

were going to give out. As if John knew this he put his left arm around her and pulled her close. The kiss deepened when he lightly sucked on Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione

felt his hand go to his pocket. With a flick there was a blanket on the ground below them. John lowered her to the ground while still continuing their kiss. They lay side by side his

fingers ran through Hermione's hair. She loved his touch. His hand went to her hip and rubbed her side. One of Hermione's arms was under his neck and the other was lightly on

his shoulder her fingertips curled under the collar of his shirt to his neck. As the kiss continued to deepen with their tongues entwined Hermione let a moan escape her throat. His

nose rubbed lightly against hers tickling her. Hermione let her free hand wander to his belt and then to his ass, which she lightly but forcefully grabbed. She felt him smile within

the kiss. John's hand slid down her hip to her thigh and up her dress. His hands were presently warm against her skin. In a fit of excitement Hermione lightly rubbed over his dick

through his pants. Like a shot through her the kiss ceased he rolled over her and pulled up her dress to her stomach. Hermione invigorated with energy fussed with his belt and

pants to take them off but his hands stopped her. He was in control and things would go the way he wanted them too. He held Hermione's hands and brought them to his top

button of his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pealed it off his body. John pulled Hermione into a sitting position and smiled while unzipping her dress, casting it aside.

He kissed her shoulder and reached around her to remove her bra. He kissed her ear and whispered, "Lift up." And he slid off her underwear. He lay Hermione back down and

looked at her. He saw the moon on her body, she was so beautiful. Moving back he kissed her mouth moving steadily down her neck. He out stretched his tongue and licked

around her nipple. Hermione felt herself getting wetter as he went along to the other nipple. John kissed her stomach continuously descending. Hermione shuttered as his kisses

continued between her legs. He slid is tongue in her then to her clit. He was forced to hold her down as she twitched from the sensation. He stopped as Hermione was panting

heavily. He now took off his pants and underwear. He hovered over her for a moment, Hermione needed to shoot up again, she needed him. He rubbed the tip of his penis

against her clit and slid it slowly into her wet pussy. He was inside her making slow rhythmic motions. Hermione's head was spinning with ecstasy. John played with her nipples

as he quickened his thrusts. Hermione was screaming uncontrollably as they reached climax. John lay on the ground with Hermione lying on his shoulder with her arms around

him while breathing heavily. John played with her hair again as Hermione rubbed his chest with her fingertips. The moment was perfect.

As they lay there from a distance Draco Malfoy stood hidden by the foliage. To say the least, he was enraged. "She's mine." He said to himself as he walked back to the castle in

the cover of darkness.

* * *

So what did you think?! Let me know and if I like what I hear I might update sooner.

**I'm not updating with out at least 12 comments**!


	9. Back to Reality

The long awaited next chapter! Hope you like it.

Draco stormed through the hallways pushing anyone that was in his way, or even out of his way. Infuriated he headed for his

room in the Slytherin commons. He shouted loudly and threw a chair across the room breaking it into millions of wooden slivers.

"SHE'S MINE!! I MADE HER AND WHO GET'S THE BENEFITS? HIM!" as he ran out of breath he slammed his back into a wall and

slid down it. He tried everything to not cry as he spoke in a whisper now, "I would have loved her, had she only loved me back."

A single tear ran down his cheek.

Hermione slipped back into her room humming lightly a happy tune and dreaming about what had happened to her. John Kluge,

the ultimate example of what a man should be, made sweet passionate love to her. She flung herself on her bed and sighed.

She could not wait for class that day. Hermione sat up in a shock; she was late for class!! She got dressed in such a rush that

she would have put Superman to shame. She ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and the lesson had started

already. Trying to be quiet she attempted to go to her seat but, the door slammed behind her and the whole class had their

eyes on her. Professor Kluge's voice emanated across the room, "Well, well. well, look who decided to show up." Hermione

never wanted to be invisible more in her life. "I.. umm.. I didn't mean to…" He cut her off, "Regardless of what you meant to do

you being late broke school rules. When a student breaks school rules, that student deserves to be punished." Hermione was

getting wet at every word he was saying, but she pretended to be scared and ashamed in front of the class. "I really tried to.."

He cut her off again, "Well try a little harder getting to detention today after your classes. Now take your seat." Hermione sat

down next to Harry who looked at her with amazement. "I never thought that you could ever be late." He whispered to her,

"What's the deal?" Hermione pulled out her notebook from her bag and said, "Nothing, don't worry about it." As Professor Kluge

taught the lesson he kept looking back at the class and not a glance at Hermione; this distressed her. What if what happened

was just another fling. Who was next, Snape!? Finally the bell rang and she was getting ready to leave. "Granger, stay just a

minute please." Professor Kluge said. The rest of the class petered out. Once they were gone Professor Kluge locked the door.

"Hermione, I can't take this. Having you in my class, that is. I can't even look at you; when I do I just want to take you again."

Hermione put her finger on his lips and said, "Shh.. I'll see you in detention John." With a wink she walked past him and opened

the door. Hermione thought to herself, 'Where did that come from?' but she did not dwell on it long, she had to "Pay Attention"

in potions.

Draco thought to himself, 'How can I have her to myself. She clearly doesn't trust me anymore. How to get her alone.' His mind

raced until he developed the perfect plan, but he had to act and it had to be tonight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, the next part is written, it's all up to you whether or not I should update it.


	10. Detention?

Well I do have this story finished, I'm just waiting for more reviews before it's all posted. I want to get to 100! There may be one or two more chapters before the last chapter is sumited though. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione felt as if she was gliding, as she was getting ready for her "detention" with John that evening. She did not want

people to be suspicious so she decided on a regular uniform, but she wore baby blue panties and a matching bra. She sprayed

perfume on her wrist and spread it around her neck. Her heart was fluttering like a million butterflies let loose as she thought

about what they might possible do that night together. She left her room and headed down the stairs to the common room.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry turned on a light dramatically in the corner. Hermione stopped and looked at him, "Harry I

have to go." He leaned forward toward her, "Explain to me how you go from being up to falling down crying, and now to

wearing perfume to detention?" Hermione sat on a near by couch and said, "It all started a while ago when I was sitting in the

library." Hermione explained everything that lead up to that night to Harry. Once she was done she sat back and said, "I think I

love him." Harry looked a little overwhelmed but said, "Hermione, I'm glad that you're happy but you have to be careful, I mean

he's a professor and you're his student. Just be careful alright?" Hermione smiled and hugged her close friend and left the

common room.

Humming a little tune again she walked through various hallways. She approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts hallway

when she stated to hear footsteps behind her. She stopped and whirled around, "Who's there?" No response. She almost

preferred the footsteps to that silence. Very frightened Hermione sprinted to the Defense Against the Dark Arts door when

through the darkness, "Petrificus Totalus" Hermione fell to the ground everything was black. Draco Malfoy walked out of the

corner from which he was hidden. He lifted her to a near by window and pulled out his broom. "I never wanted it to be this

way." He said hoisting her on the broom, "Now to Malfoy Manor to finish this." He flew off into the night soon out of Dobby's

sight. "I must tell Harry Potter."

Harry sat by the fire thinking to himself, 'Why would she put herself at risk.' He laughed, 'I guess people really do crazy things

when they're in love.' The door burst open, "Harry Potter!" Dobby yelled and started up the stairs. "DOBBY I'm right here!"

Harry said as Dobby turned and ran to him. Dobby hopped onto the couch and started to speak, "Draco Malfoy took Hermione

to Malfoy Manor!


End file.
